YO QUISIERA SER!
by PandoraMandness
Summary: mi primer song-fic de amuto, se muestran los sentimientos de ikuto hacia amu en esta bella canción


Estaba en el parque de siempre, tocando la misma hermosa pero melancólica melodía. De la nada te aparareciste frente a mí, te vi con los ojos un poco vidriosos, te pregunte que te pasaba pero tú solo me respondiste con ese típico **_no me pasa nada, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe._**

De alguna forma u otra te sentaste a mi lado, te pregunte de nuevo lo mismo, intente sonar amable y compasivo, esta vez tu me dijiste:

-Es….que…Veras es por…Tadase…

-_"Debí habérmelo imaginado"_ pensé, hace unos días me enteré que estabas saliendo con ese rubio afeminado, me sentía mal pero pensé que sería mejor no decirte el dolor que tengo en mi pecho, porque quería que fueras feliz con la personas que en verdad amas.

Te iba a preguntar qué era lo que te hizo ese chico pero me sorprendiste al poner tu carita en mi hombro y comenzar a llorar.

**_Soy tu mejor amigo_**

**_Tu pañuelo de lágrimas,_**

**_De amores perdidos._**

**_Te recargas en mi hombro_**

**_Tu llanto no cesa,_**

**_Yo solo te acaricio._**

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?... ¿por qué no me dijo que se iba a ir a estudiar al extranjero?...no quiero que él se vaya…-_comenzaste a decir mientras sollozabas, ahora ya sabía la razón por la cual llorabas lo malo es que no se cómo consolarte o animarte ¡rayos, eso me pasa por no socializar mucho con la gente, en especial con las chicas!_

Y como en las tontas novelas que ve Utau y que me obligó a ver con ella, se me ocurrió una forma de consolara. Por primera vez en la vida que voy a pensar esto y espero nunca hacerlo más **_¡_**_gracias Utau por obligarme a ver esas estúpidas y cursis novelas que por milagro o maldición me sirvieron!_

_**Y me dices por que la vida**_

_**Es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?**_

_**Yo solo te abrazo**_

_**Y te consuelo.**_

-Tranquila…estoy seguro que él tuvo sus buenas razonas para no decírtelo…

Solo me miraste con un poco de brillo en los ojos e hiciste una pequeña sonrisa

_¡Bien, esta vez no la dañe! ¡En verdad, será mejor comenzar a ver esas cursis novelas…eh! Que estoy pensando!_

_**Me pides mil concejos para protegerte**_

_**De tu próximo encuentro,**_

_**Sabes que te cuido.**_

-Hey…Ikuto -dijiste débilmente- te puedo hacer una pregunta?...

Eh? Si claro dime- _por favor! Que sea algo que no tenga que sacar de esas novelas!_

Te has enamorado alguna vez?-eso me tomó por sorpresa- nunca te han roto el corazón?

_Esta vez te contestaré con la pura verdad_- si lo he estado, y si me han roto el corazón- _al saber que estabas con ese rubio me hizo añicos el corazón que tú misma me lo descongelaste del frio y congelado que estaba_- pero no la culpo porque ella aún no sabe mis sentimientos porque nunca me atreví a confesármele a tiempo, ahora ella está con alguien más.

**_Lo que no sabes es que_**

**_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_**

**_Te desvelas y te desesperas,_**

**_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_**

**_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_**

**_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_**

**_Tú despertaras ilusionada,_**

**_Yo quisiera que vivieras_**

**_De mi siempre enamorada._**

**_Tú te me quedas viendo,_**

**_Y me preguntas si algo_**

**_Me está pasando,_**

Me quede un tiempo en silencio, estaba sonrojado, pero lo oculte con mi pelo _¡no puedo creer que este ha blando de la persona que amo, y esa persona este justo al lado mío!_ En el fondo de mi corazón esperaba que haiga captado la indirecta.

Ey Ikuto… ¿Por qué nunca te le confesaste?-_¡no capto la indirecta!_

Porque fui un cobarde –seguí hablando- tenía miedo que me rechace, me costó mucho hacerme amigo de ella y tenía miedo que al confesarme, se rompiera ese lazo que tanto me costó en formar.

**_Y yo no sé qué hacer,_**

**_Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,_**

**_Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,_**

**_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,_**

**_Y que solo en mi mente_**

**_Vivas para siempre..._**

Tranquilo…- _esta vez eres tú la que me consuela, esto si es un giro de 180°_- estoy segura de que ella entenderá

Tal vez…-_ya no podía mas, tenía miedo de que si seguía esta conversación, pudiera hacer algo estúpido y confesarle involuntariamente- _oye...Será mejor que vayas a ver a ese afemi...Digo a Tasase_- me duele decirlo pero creo que es mejor que ella arregle su problema con la persona que ama._

¡Sí! ¡tienes razón! Iré horita mismo a sus casa y voy a hablar con él y voy a arreglar las cosas! Gracias Ikuto!

**_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien_**

**_Tú te desvelas y te desesperas,_**

**_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_**

**_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_**

**_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_**

**_Tú despertaras ilusionada,_**

**_Yo quisiera que vivieras_**

**_De mi siempre enamorada._**

Seguía ahí sentado, mientras veía como tu pequeña figura se desvanecía en la fría noche

-espero que algún día, abras tus ojos y me vieras como la persona que deseo que me veas, por eso te esperare, con los brazos abiertos hasta que te des cuenta de que siempre te amaré…

Después de decir eso, me levanté y volvi a tocar pero esta vez fue una melodía diferente, una de amor y esperanza, ezperanza que espero que llegase pronto.

**_Yo quisiera ser...tu llanto_**

**_Tu vida..._**

* * *

><p>olapp!de nuevo...este es mi primer y pense en hacer un Amuto o mejor dicho ya lo hice! quiero perdin perdon a mi mejor amiga, si lee este fic (que no se como es su nombre en fanfiction, y ya lo voy buscando por un buen tempo y aun no lo encuentro!) que lo siento pero hice un fanfic de amuto, se que a ti de gudta el tadamu pero no aguante las ganas e hice este fic, <strong>ARRIBA EL AMUTO!(no quiero ofender a los que les guste el tadamu u otra pareja)<strong>

**por favor dejen reviews, y espero que les haiga gustado este fic**

**despide _pureheart01_**


End file.
